L'amour d'une femme est le plus beau des cadeaux pour un homme
by Scriboulette
Summary: Un anniversaire, une histoire à dormir debout sur des énormus à babilles et la vie de Charlie se retrouve totalement chamboulée, non pas par un homme mais par plusieurs femmes.


_Bonjour!_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris dans ce fandom bien que je le connaisse très bien et je ne vous cache pas que, probablement, un jour, je passerais le cap pour autre chose que l'anniversaire de ma bêta en sucre, mais ce ne sera probablement pas ce paring là ^^_

 _Comme vous vous imaginez bien, étant donné que c'est son anniversaire, ce n'est pas elle qui l'as corrigé même si, Sham y a quand même mit sa petite touche à la fin. Non, pour cette fois, j'ai eu comme bêta Julia Pailleté._

 _Un grand merci à elle d'ailleurs qui à bien voulu faire de la bêta de dernière minutes étant donner que la personne à qui j'avais confier ce texte n'as plus jamais donner signe de vie._

 _Donc voilà._

 _Ceci est un OS spécialement pour ma moitié, qu'elle a bien voulut partager avec vous suite à une demande._

 _Si vous aimez le Charlie/Neville comme elle, vous pouvez lui dire merci les amis._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **L'amour d'une femme est le plus beau des cadeaux pour un homme**

* * *

Ce jour-là, il était venu pour l'anniversaire de Rose. Il avait pu prendre quelques jours de vacances ce qui était extrêmement rare, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas... il adore son boulot.

Quand il était arrivé au Terrier, Molly Weasley, en maman poule qui se respecte l'avait observé sous toutes les coutures, notant chaque changement et l'avait étreint aussi fortement que ses bras de petite femme le pouvaient. Se rendrait-elle compte un jour qu'elle avait plus de force qu'elle ne le pensait ? Il en doutait.

Arthur lui, était assis à la table de la cuisine en train de bricoler un objet moldu en s'extasiant devant ses petits enfants de l'utilité de la télécommande « vraiment fascinant, époustouflant » disait-il en appuyant sur différents boutons.

Malheureusement, le fait d'avoir Harry et Hermione dans la famille n'avait rien gâché de l'enthousiasme infantile de son père devant des objets inanimés et inutiles au premier regard. Il n'avait jamais su dire s'il le comprenait ou non. Car il se trouvait aussi passionné que lui par quelque chose qui avait tendance à prendre trop de place dans sa vie... mais d'un autre côté, il y avait tellement à découvrir dans le monde magique qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père perdait son temps avec les inepties moldus.

James, Rose et Albus avaient couru dans ses jambes pour qu'il leur raconte ses aventures, comment il avait eu cette balafre « super cool » qui barrait son arcade sourcilière. Si seulement ils savaient que son corps en était presque recouvert... ils ne trouveraient plus ça « super cool » mais repoussant.

Et puis, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le canapé, les trois marmots encore accrochés à ses jambes tels des bébés Botruc, il remarqua un petit garçon blond aux yeux verts qui l'observait timidement. Il ne semblait pas savoir s'il avait le droit de s'approcher ou pas, c'est pour cette raison que Charlie s'était levé de l'avale sorcier sur lequel il s'était échoué. Ses trois neveux avaient protesté, trop heureux qu'ils étaient d'avoir toute l'attention de leur oncle aventurier. Mais cet enfant l'intriguait. Il devait avoir l'âge de James tout au plus. Un rire le sortit de sa contemplation. Le rire de Ron. Sa voix venait de la porte.

_ Non ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'ait sorti un truc pareil ! s'exclama son frère entre deux gloussements.

_ Et pourtant...

Cette voix, elle était familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le visage de son propriétaire dessus. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir les deux interlocuteurs en train de discuter.

_ Les femmes peuvent être des harpies, prends garde mon ami, renchérit Ron alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon suivi de son comparse.

Quand il le vit, pour la première fois de sa vie, Charlie perdit l'équilibre, lui, un dresseur de dragons. Il s'était étalé sur le sol tel un enfant se prenant les pieds dans ses lacets sans sort de jambencoton.

_ Charlie ? Tu es malade ? s'inquiéta son frère qui venait de prendre conscience de sa présence.

L'interpellé se redressa aussi sec sur ses deux jambes et se frotta le crâne d'un air gêné en regardant Ron. Il devait à tout prix éviter de croiser le regard trop bleu de l'autre homme à côté.

_ Oui oui il y avait un...un...

_ Il y avait un Enormus à babilles papa, tu sais à quel point ils sont farceurs, intervint le jeune garçon qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt.

_ Une vraie plaie ces trucs-là, renchérit alors le père.

Ron les regarda tous tour à tour sans comprendre et finit par hausser les épaules. Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas dans la vie et il n'avait pas envie de se triturer les méninges à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant.

_ Neville... Luna va finir par t'avoir à l'usure, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la choisir comme marraine pour Silas. Trouva bon d'indiquer son frère.

Neville. La dernière fois que Charlie l'avait vu, c'était au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Il n'avait à cette époque, rien à voir avec l'homme charmant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de sa démarche gauche et dégingandée, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de son corps. Sa coupe trop stricte d'enfant sage et son costume trop grand et trop extravagant en complet décalage avec le personnage.

Non rien à voir.

Maintenant, cet homme de trente-cinq ans respirait la classe, la luxure et la douceur en même temps. Il se trouvait bête, voire carrément idiot de sentir son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine comme un adolescent alors qu'il allait bientôt avoir quarante-trois ans. Mais il serait fou de ne pas reconnaître que le temps l'avait embelli d'une manière affolante.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il se retrouvait là, à table, à manger un gâteau trop riche et clairement trop bourratif. Il se demandait distraitement pourquoi Molly se sentait toujours obligé de leur faire des repas gargantuesques à chaque réunion de famille quand il vit du coin de l'œil Neville faire ce truc adorable avec sa bouche. Il resta fixé dessus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui donne un coup sous la table. Ils étaient tellement nombreux, qu'il était incapable de dire qui.

_ James ! Retire ça tout de suite ! Cria Rose en colère, ce qui eut le don de faire bondir Charlie sur sa chaise.

Tous les adultes avaient interrompu leurs conversations pour écouter ce qui se passait avec les enfants.

_ Je dis ce que je pense je ne vois pas où est le mal ? rétorqua le concerné

_ Ah oui ? Et bien dans ce cas, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que les Griffondors dans ton genre sont des imbéciles arrogants et imbus de leur personne insignifiante.

_ Rose ! Intervinrent Hermione et Ron d'une même voix, alors que James fronça les sourcils en rougissant.

_ Non ! Je ne m'excuserai que si James retire ce qu'il a dit à Silas ! Contre-attaqua la jeune fille de maintenant onze ans.

_ Qu'as-tu dit à Silas ? interrogea Ginny maintenant, irritée.

Devant le silence de James et les regards insistants de tout le monde, Rose intervint de nouveau.

_ Tu leur dis sinon c'est moi qui le fais.

_ Je... j'ai dit que les Poufsouffle ne devraient pas avoir le droit de déambuler dans les couloirs et montrer à la terre entière leurs airs bovins et ridicules.

Charlie s'étouffa à moitié avec le jus de citrouille qu'il avait attrapé en écoutant la conversation, tendu. Il ne put s'empêcher de couler son regard vers le père de l'enfant, un peu inquiet. Il pouvait voir de la peine dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la bienveillance.

Quant à chacun, ils y allèrent de leurs commentaires sur l'ignominie des propos de James, quand Fleur ajouta son grain de sel, l'air de rien.

_ Aucun des Poufsouffle que j'ai pu connaître n'avait d'airs ridicules ou bovins et tu aurais bien des choses à apprendre d'eux. De plus, je ne suis pas certaine que Teddy apprécierait de t'entendre dire de telles âneries, non ? Tu as de la chance qu'il soit occupé avec Victoire.

_ Qu'est-ce que je n'apprécierais pas comme ânerie ? demanda alors le concerné qui venait de revenir avec Victoire.

James détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre, il ressentait la honte à son paroxysme. Et tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point il se sentait mal maintenant. Après tout, James avait toujours admiré Teddy et il se trouvait souvent fourré dans ses pattes.

_ Arrêtez tous, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne connaissions pas la nature exacte des représailles que James a envers les Poufsouffle, scanda Silas à l'attention de tous.

Il se tourna vers James et le regarda droit dans les yeux alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

_ Je ne prends pas les paroles de James pour mon compte personnel. De même, Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité, mais ceci n'est pas le propos. J'aime ma maison et j'en suis fier. Je n'ai pas à rougir d'être ce que je suis comme Rose et Albus n'ont pas à le faire de ne pas être à Griffondor.

James piqua un fard monumental et s'excusa du bout des lèvres avant de s'enfuir de la table. Teddy lui, avait entouré un bras autour des épaules de Silas et le secoua doucement et joyeusement.

_ Bien parlé mon ami, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un serpent, deux blaireaux et un aigle dans une meute de lions que les choses devraient mal se passer !

Charlie comprenait maintenant la bienveillance logée dans les yeux de son voisin. Le fils était certainement tout aussi impressionnant que le père.

_ Que veux-tu, il tient ça de sa mère, son sens de la justice est sans égal, affirma l'ancien combattant en observant sa progéniture.

Il adorait l'entendre parler, entendre les mots rouler dans sa bouche avec ce timbre si particulier. Mais le rappel fut rude. Bien sûr que Neville avait une femme dans sa vie. Aux dernières nouvelles, on ne fait pas d'enfant seul. Et cet homme était tout simplement trop... trop... trop lui pour que quelqu'un ne lui mette pas le grappin dessus à peine célibataire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Hermione était assise à la table familiale Weasley, une tasse de thé à la main, quand il était arrivé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses cheveux, plus hirsutes et fouillis que d'habitude prouvaient qu'elle venait de se réveiller de même que sa mine absente alors qu'elle amenait la boisson à ses lèvres. Elle avait le nez plongé dans la Gazette et ne semblait pas faire grand cas de la présence de son beau-frère. Le dresseur de dragon avait pris la peine de se servir une tasse avant de saisir quelques tartines dans les denrées à disposition sur la table. Il avait entamé sa deuxième tartine et était en train de beurrer sa troisième.

_ Neville est divorcé depuis deux ans.

Charlie en avait lâché son couteau et s'étouffait maintenant avec sa bouchée à moitié mastiquée. Il était devenu rouge et se retenait par intermittence à la table pour réussir à reprendre son souffle. Hermione elle, semblait peu se soucier de ce qui arrivait à son beau-frère. C'est au moment où Charlie s'allongea à moitié sur le banc de bois pour essayer de se calmer que son frère arriva dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour ma chocogrenouille, dit Ron tendrement en se penchant pour embrasser doucement sa femme.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il remarqua le dresseur de dragon à l'agonie à côté d'eux.

_ Qu'arrive-t-il à Charlie ?

_ Je viens de lui dire que Neville était divorcé.

_ Oh. Je vois... Je t'aime. Tu es merveilleuse.

_ Que veux-tu, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Où sont Rose et Hugo ?

_ Rose est partie avec Albus et Teddy faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. Hugo dort encore comme un loir.

Charlie se redressa comme un i contre la table en reprenant une grande bouffée d'air. Le couple s'était arrêté de parler en le voyant de retour parmi eux.

_ Charlie ! s'exclama son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

_ Ron. Articula-t-il en se raclant la gorge, encore irrité.

_ Je dois absolument m'entraîner avec toi pour améliorer mon maintien. Cette fois, je dois prendre ma revanche sur Harry. Tu ne peux pas refuser. On se voit si peu.

_ Ron, j'ai quarante-trois ans, je n'ai plus...

_ Tu dis ça, mais tu montes toujours tes dragons, Luna m'a raconté tes derniers exploits avec ce Cornelongue Roumain. Tu as d'ailleurs impressionné Lorcan et Lysander. Intervint alors Hermione.

Le dresseur lança un regard plein de reproches sur le journal toujours brandi. Est-ce qu'Hermione en avait fait une spécialité ? D'interférer dans la vie des gens comme un cheveu sur la soupe ? Devenir la directrice du département de la justice magique lui réussissait-elle vraiment ? Il était loin le temps où elle lui rendait visite avec une multitude de questions quand elle travaillait encore au département des créatures magiques. De plus, cette nonchalance non feinte lui tapait un peu sur le système. Il avait envie de lui arracher le journal des mains et de la confronter maintenant. Mais il dévia sur le regard brillant et plein d'espoir de son frère et capitula.

_ Très bien...

_ YEAH ! Merci ma citrouille !

Hermione baissa son journal et leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, les surnoms de son mari ne lui convenaient pas toujours.

_ C'est bon Ron. Je capitule. Soupira-t-elle.

_ Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par vouloir y revenir. Qui avait raison ?

_ Toi, souffla sa femme d'un air pincé.

_ Allez Her-mignonne. Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais que j'adore t'appeler Er-my-nee.

Il avait un sourire vainqueur, mais tendre et la brune finit par lui décocher un rictus timide et attendri.

_ C'est vrai que je préfère ces deux-là, monsieur le maître des mystères.

Ron la regardait avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur et rien que pour ça, elle soupira d'aise. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Énervants. Mais mignons.

Sur le coup, il n'avait pas vraiment été ravi par ce que lui demandait son frère. Mais il était content qu'Hermione soit intervenue. Il avait passé un moment de complicité presque révolue avec lui. Et force était de constater que ces instants lui manquaient. Surtout quand il voyait avec quelle facilité Ron pouvait retomber en enfance. C'est pour cette raison que plus tard dans la journée il fit un signe de tête à Hermione pour la remercier silencieusement. Signe qu'elle lui rendit avec un petit sourire entendu.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Luna était en train de gribouiller dans son carnet de croquis tandis qu'il finissait de remplir un compte-rendu sur Norbert. La jeune femme était souvent présente au camp. Rolf et elle étudiaient la faune magique de Roumanie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Rolf suivant les traces de son ancêtre, Luna était toujours ravie de le suivre dans ses aventures.

Cette femme était incroyable. Elle était capable de voir et recenser un nombre impressionnant de créatures et d'informations. Beaucoup pourrait la prendre pour folle, mais depuis que Charlie avait vu un Ronflak cornu, il avait révisé son jugement. De plus, la majorité de la population sorcière pensait que les Sombrals étaient une légende. Partant de cela, la frontière entre la réalité et l'imaginaire devenait très mince. Et sincèrement, avoir des conversations avec elle était toujours... comment dire. Intéressant ? Non, en fait, il n'y avait pas de mot pour le décrire.

Rowart ouvrit la porte de leur bureau, se penchant à moitié vers l'avant en se tenant à la porte.

_ Charlie ? Il y a un certain Neville Londubat qui dit être là pour toi. C'est Luna qui l'envoie à priori. Oh ! Luna ! Salut.

Charlie se tourna d'un bloc vers la blonde qui avait toujours son regard lointain en toute circonstance.

_ Luna ?

_ Oh oui, je me souviens, il voulait venir pour se procurer de l'ignirame rousse, elles vont bientôt éclore.

_ Mais enfin Luna ! Récupérer des ignirames rousses est très dangereux ! Elles ne vont pas éclore avant trois jours ! Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? S'exclama le dresseur scandalisé.

Luna le regarda quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

_ Je te fais confiance Charlie, tout se passera bien. Les Enormus à babilles veillent sur toi.

Charlie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans comprendre et poussa un long soupir résigné. Il se leva de son bureau pour accueillir le professeur de botanique comme il se doit. Il avait essayé de parler à l'homme, lui faire comprendre que ce ne serait pas une promenade de santé, qu'il risquait d'être gravement blessé et que ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Mais peu importe ce que Charlie pouvait dire, quelle excuse il pouvait invoquer, Neville resta intraitable.

Neville était ce genre de personne qui avait le don de se faire aimer du plus grand nombre. En trois jours de présence, il s'était mis toute l'équipe dans la poche sous les œillades attendries de la magizoologue. Ils riaient sans cesse avec le professeur alors que lui n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases compréhensibles. Contrairement à son équipe, Neville ne se moquait jamais. Il le regardait toujours avec cette manière étrange dans ces moments. Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce que le professeur ressentait.

Mais ce matin, ils étaient en tête à tête dans une vieille caverne chaude et humide, là où se trouvaient les ignirames rousses écloses. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait décoché un seul mot depuis leur départ du camp. Charlie ne saurait dire s'ils s'étaient enfermés dans un silence pesant ou non, mais il ne savait comment le briser. Ils s'engouffraient de plus en plus dans le dédale sinueux et finirent par déboucher dans un grand espace rond.

Le professeur inspectait les parois et recoins à la recherche de la plante et finit par la repérer près d'un Magyar à pointe. Il était encore endormi et rien de dangereux ne risquait d'arriver tant que ce serait le cas, mais le dresseur restait sur ses gardes.

Neville sortit ses outils de son sac et commença à travailler pour extraire la plante. Charlie lui, ne quittait pas le Magyar des yeux. Mais un mouvement finit par attirer son attention près du professeur. La queue du dragon caressait doucement quelques plantes, il put voir que l'une d'entre elles ne tarderait pas à lâcher son venin à cause du contact répété et il savait que cela aurait pour conséquence un effet crescendo entraînant toutes les ignimares à se montrer hostiles. Quand il la vit se gonfler, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et bondit vers l'autre homme.

_ Attention.

Il avait quasiment sauté sur lui, l'entraîna dans une roulade qui les envoya à plusieurs mètres du dragon. Presque cachés derrière de nouvelles parois, entourés de petites ondines lumineuses et chantonnement. Les reflets d'un point d'eau non loin dansait sur la roche humide et chaude et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Charlie avait du mal à se détourner des yeux azur du professeur. Et celui-ci se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer les siennes dans un baiser chaste. Le dresseur surpris au départ, fit rouler Neville pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et goûta ses lèvres à son tour. Le blond caressa sa bouche de sa langue et il l'ouvrit pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues se cherchèrent un moment ce qui donnait d'agréables frissons au dresseur tandis que sa tête se faisait légère et flottante. Il sentit les mains de l'autre se cramponner à son dos et sa nuque comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Finalement, Luna avait eu une idée lumineuse. Cette sortie était étonnamment la plus exaltante de sa vie. Il relâcha la bouche de son comparse, à bout de souffle.

_ Comment...souffla le roux.

Le botaniste émit un petit rire léger et heureux, Charlie eut l'impression que son cœur allait s'envoler.

_ Et biiieeenn... Tu sauras que quand mon fils et Luna parlent d'Enormus à babilles, c'est qu'il est question de coup de foudre.

_ Oh !

_ Oui. Répondit Neville en se réappropriant les lèvres en face des siennes.

Charlie avait fini par se redresser et entraîna le botaniste pour rentrer au camp. Après tout, Neville avait eu le temps de récupérer sept ignirames ce qui était plus qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Le blond avait vraiment la main verte.

Étrangement, le chemin du retour parut à la fois très long et excessivement court aux deux hommes. A peine arrivés au camp, ils ignorèrent totalement les saluts des autres dragonologues et foncèrent s'enfermer dans la chambre du roux. Charlie le plaqua contre la porte tout en lui retirant sa robe alors que Neville s'affairait à en faire de même. A cet instant Charlie était content de ne pas avoir mis son équipement complet parce que la mise à nu fut très rapide. Exactement ce dont il avait envie, là, maintenant. Il en lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il vit l'homme dévoilé devant lui. Oubliant totalement sa propre condition pour ne plus se concentrer que sur le grain de peau face à la sienne.

_ Charlie, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda alors le blond.

_ Oui, oui... Il caressait ses épaules en posant sa tête contre la sienne, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le miroir de sa chambre.

Le reflet de son image lui renvoyait son corps recouvert de brûlures et cicatrices disséminées ici et là. Il déglutit soudain moins sûr de lui. Il rencontra le regard de Neville qui le regardait à travers le miroir et il ne put que fermer les yeux assez fort dans l'espoir que tout ça disparaisse. Il sentit une main calleuse se poser contre sa joue pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers le blond.

_ Charlie... Regarde-moi, souffla Neville.

Le dresseur ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les plonger dans cette mer azur qu'étaient ceux de Neville.

_ Tu es beau, murmura le botaniste.

_ C'est f...

Il fut coupé par un baiser imposant. Neville l'obligea à reculer pour atterrir sur le lit. L'homme au-dessus le regarda avec tellement d'envie et de désir qu'il se sentit confus et désorienté. Il ne savait que penser. Le botaniste lui attrapa la mâchoire pour se réapproprier ses lèvres et se pencha sur lui tout en ondulant son corps contre le sien, le contraignant à s'allonger davantage. Il finit par libérer sa bouche et partir lui embrasser la nuque, puis l'épaule pour redescendre sur le torse, parcourant de ses mains ses muscles tendus d'excitation.

_ Tu sens le soleil, souffla Neville contre sa peau diaphane.

Charlie ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait répondre à cela, mais il se fit la réflexion intérieure que faire l'étoile de mer ce n'était clairement pas son truc. Aussi se redressa-t-il pour prendre le relais et pousser son cadet contre lui pour l'inciter à lui offrir son corps. Ce que Neville fit avec plaisir. Charlie passa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Le botaniste lâcha un soupir tremblant quand il effleura la peau tendre. Enhardi, le roux colla leurs deux corps plus près encore et leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent. Ils en eurent tous deux le souffle coupé avant de se mettre à rire doucement. Neville qui continuait de parcourir son corps de ses mains et sa bouche sur chaque partie accessible finit par se détacher de l'étreinte pour repousser plus profondément dans le lit son aîné et se pencha à son oreille.

_ Je veux te voir. Touche-toi pour moi.

Charlie eut ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent sous la demande. Il aurait pu être gêné, mais le botaniste semblait si sûr de sa demande, si envieux qu'il ne réfléchit pas une seconde et fit migrer sa main vers son sexe tendu. Le regard de son amant était brûlant. Neville se lécha les lèvres et Charlie eut envie de se redresser pour jouer encore avec lui. Mais sa main atteint son objectif. Il prit l'érection pesante en main et la caressa doucement avant de remonter jusque son gland où il passa un doigt contre sa fente, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière, un soupir de plaisir sur les lèvres. Il recommença, une fois, puis deux avant de reprendre un rythme tantôt lent, tantôt rapide contre son sexe.

Une main repoussant la sienne, lui fit ouvrir les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Neville lui saisit les cuisses qu'il écarta lentement. Charlie l'entendit marmonner quelque chose et il se sentit soudainement humide et détendu. Tricheur.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se faire davantage de réflexion qu'il sentit déjà une intrusion lente et imposante à l'intérieur de lui. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil et il ne savait plus vraiment comment on faisait pour respirer. Le botaniste semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser le temps de retrouver la maîtrise de son corps. Il faisait un petit truc étrange, un mouvement juste indescriptible qui soudain le fit crier de surprise.

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Tu aimes ? Demanda Neville en poussant de nouveau dessus, le faisant se tendre contre son corps.

_ Oui... Oui, encore...HA !

Neville rit doucement contre sa gorge en s'appliquant à le rendre fou.

_ Tu es tellement beau dans ton plaisir Charlie.

Le roux ouvrit un œil essayant vaillamment de se concentrer sur les paroles de son amant. A cet instant, même si le plaisir et la passion étaient au rendez-vous, Neville mettait tellement d'amour et de dévotion dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il sentit une larme de joie lui monter à l'œil. Merlin, cet homme était sans doute la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans sa vie de célibataire endurci. Celui-ci d'ailleurs s'arrêta un instant et le regarda avec tant d'amour que son cœur se gonfla davantage. Le botaniste se pencha sur lui, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime » tremblant. Il reprit tout aussi rapidement ses mouvements surprenant le dresseur qui se tint à lui pour se raccrocher à la réalité.

_ Charlie... dis-moi ce que tu veux...

_ Toi... Plus... Putain... Neville. Vas-y ! Oui !

Neville donnait de puissants coups à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir, cette cadence-là était juste trop bonne pour que le roux n'arrive à dire ou penser autre chose que des « Oui » « Plus » « Encore » « Je vais mourir ». Le botaniste lui décochait maintenant un sourire goguenard qui contrastait totalement avec son caractère habituel. A croire que le plaisir le rendait beaucoup plus joueur. Il avait une fine pellicule de transpiration sur le corps et son souffle était erratique mais ses coups de boutoir ne faisaient qu'amplifier au fur du temps, envoyant doucement, mais sûrement Charlie vers un orgasme ravageur.

_ Neville, je vais... je vais...

_ Oui, viens...

Il le sentait venir à une vitesse impressionnante, tout son corps se tendait de plus en plus, et sa prostate qui n'en pouvait plus d'être abusée à ce point. Sa vision se blanchit pour se flouter totalement. Les vagues de plaisir étaient si intenses qu'il en lâcha un cri puissant. Plusieurs en fait. Il sentit distraitement Neville attraper fermement une de ses cuisses pour se déhancher encore en lui, lui arrachant d'autres gémissements de plaisir, avant de venir dans un soupir électrisant. Le botaniste lui embrassa l'épaule plusieurs fois avant de le regarder, heureux. Et son regard se reporta vers leurs corps joints quand il voulut se retirer de lui.

_ Tu n'as pas joui ? demanda le botaniste, étonné.

_ Bien sûr que si, tu m'as mis la tête complètement à l'envers, je ne savais plus comment je m'appelle, répondit Charlie un peu vexé.

_ Tu es encore dur...

_ Quoi ?

Charlie se pencha pour voir que son érection n'avait pas débandé malgré son orgasme ravageur et si on y regardait d'un peu plus près il n'avait pas éjaculé.

_ Comment...

Neville l'avait touché, le faisant se taire sur l'instant.

_ Ce n'est pas important Neville. Pas la peine de t'en occuper, je vais...

Le botaniste le regarda choqué, et lui répondit comme s'il avait dit la pire bêtise de la terre.

_ Non, non je ne peux pas me contenter de ça, en plus tu es encore en érection ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

Charlie voulut lui dire que s'il refaisait ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'instant il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre mais ses paroles se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit Neville invoquer du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour se préparer lui-même. Ok ! Finalement, il était carrément partant pour un second round. Il déglutit en l'observant rentrer ses doigts dans son corps en douceur tout en l'observant. Qui aurait pu croire que Neville était autant porté sur le sexe ? Pas lui en tout cas. Mais cette découverte le fit saliver. Il se redressa complètement et plaqua l'homme contre le matelas, l'interrompant dans sa préparation.

_ Quelle fougue Mr Weasley... On ne dirait pas que vous avez quarante-trois ans, murmura le blond amusé.

_ Que veux-tu... Je suis dans la fleur de l'âge.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit des femmes normalement ? rétorqua le blond, joueur.

_ Tais-toi, ordonna le roux en ravageant la bouche de Neville.

Il avait invoqué du lubrifiant sur son érection encore suintante avant de s'engouffrer en Neville d'un mouvement ample.

_ Oh putain ! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça. Pourquoi j'ai autant attendu ? énonça le blond en haletant.

Charlie se mit à rire en sortant presque entièrement pour se rengainer à l'intérieur du corps ouvert pour lui.

_ Oh merde ! C'est trop bon ! gémit Neville.

Enhardi, Charlie continua ce mouvement avant de se redresser en entraînant son amant avec lui en position assise. Il lui saisit les fesses et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien pour se renfoncer jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de ce corps chaud et accueillant dans lequel il était agréablement compressé. Neville était trop bon, dans tous les sens du terme. D'ailleurs, il s'était accroché à lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules pour s'accrocher à son dos et ses chevilles fermement crochetées l'une à l'autre sur ses lombaires. Il faut croire que le récent orgasme de l'homme ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide et que le moindre mouvement était décuplé par dix, ses sens encore bien en éveil.

_ Char... Charlie, Hnnnn, oui, oui, là.

Le Dresseur n'en revenait pas. Neville était très vocal désormais. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire. Il aimait savoir que ce qu'il faisait au blond lui plaisait... Beaucoup.

_ Quoi ? Là ? Comme ça ? Demanda Charlie tout en recommençant son mouvement à l'identique.

_ Oui... Oui, putain oui, Haaa, Chaaa, Charlie... Plus fOooh. Plus fort, plus fort. Vas-y.

Charlie adorait ce qui était en train de se passer, il imposait un rythme de plus en plus incohérent et effréné. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir il le sentait. Et vu les cris incompréhensibles que Neville poussait désormais, il pouvait être certain que l'homme dans ses bras n'était pas loin du point de non-retour également. Le roux décida d'empoigner l'érection du professeur en lui donnant un traitement aussi erratique que leurs corps à corps. Neville rejeta la tête en arrière, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre de son dos et se répandit entre leurs deux corps en plusieurs jets alors que Charlie lui venait dans la protection magique invoquée plus tôt.

Neville décontracta ses jambes et ses mains du corps du dresseur et se laissa bercer un moment avant de murmurer à l'oreille du roux.

_ Meilleure baise de ma vie.

Charlie se mit à rire, lâchant le blond qui retomba sur le lit en l'accompagnant dans son élan de joie.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Fleur s'était approchée de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende. Elle posa un saladier vide dans l'évier et il se mit à léviter quelques secondes après pour se faire nettoyer comme le reste de la vaisselle. Elle regardait distraitement les objets agir d'eux-mêmes quand son regard se reporta sur lui.

_ Neville est une bonne constante dans ta vie. On te voit plus souvent. Molly est moins... désagréable, commenta-t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres

_ Si tu le dis.

_ Charlie. C'est important pour tout le monde. La famille c'est précieux. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que l'on peut perdre n'importe qui à tout moment avec ou sans guerre. Et le métier que tu fais ne rassure personne. On respecte juste ton choix.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

_ Pourquoi Percy a appelé sa fille Molly ?

_ On ne t'a jamais dit que répondre à une question par une autre est impoli ? Et je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Charlie. Peut-être que tu comprendras plus tard.

La jolie blonde sortit de la cuisine avec sa démarche toujours aussi gracieuse sans se retourner laissant place à Neville qui courait presque vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Charlie ! Fleur et Rolf, bon je sais que c'est Luna qui est derrière tout, ça mais ils ont fait et appuyé une demande de professorat à Durmstrang. Je pense que je vais accepter. C'est proche de la Roumanie et je n'aurais plus ou peu le poids de l'ancien combattant sur les épaules. C'est extraordinaire ! Je suis si content !

Charlie porta son regard sur la fenêtre de la cuisine par laquelle on pouvait voir Fleur et Luna discuter joyeusement. Il vit d'ailleurs sa collègue de travail l'observer et lui faire un petit signe de main. Les Enormus à babilles, hein ? Pourquoi pas après tout. Il se dit à lui-même que Luna devait sans doute être la seule femme au monde qui ne le faisait pas grincer des dents. Il devrait trouver un moyen de la remercier pour avoir immiscé cette rencontre quelques mois plus tôt. Il se sentait revivre depuis que Neville était dans sa vie.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Charlie soupira en entendant sa mère dans les braises de sa cheminée. Il était bien là. A table avec Neville. Chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent pour son plus grand malheur. Il l'ignora un moment, attendant qu'elle se lasse alors que son amant l'observait sans jugement.

_ De quoi parlions-nous ? demanda Charlie innocemment.

_ Pourquoi tu ignores ta mère ? répondit gentiment le professeur.

_ Elle est constamment sur mon dos, et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'est simplement parce que Fred est mort, c'était déjà le cas avant. Je pensais que la distance la calmerait mais il faut croire que rien ne l'arrête. Je dois avoir contracté une allergie aux femmes, elles sont tellement... lourdes !

Neville se mit à rire sans moqueries, juste un peu surpris.

_ Tu trouves ?

_ Oui ! Quand elles ne sont pas pas surprotectrices, elles sont castratrices ! Je crois que je me porte mieux quand elles ne sont pas en ma présence. Être homosexuel est une bénédiction, je t'assure.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu dis. C'est de notre faute si nous les avons rendues comme ça. Non seulement parce que nous les avons enfermées dans une éducation judéo-chrétienne qui s'est également reportée sur le monde magique avec l'arrivée grandissante des né-moldus. Elles ont sacrifié leur rôle de femmes pour celui d'épouse et de la mère au détriment de leur propre personne. Ne leur laissant que cet amour débordant pour leurs enfants. Et à force de se comporter comme des cons machistes et sexistes avec elles, il y a bien eu un moment de ras-le-bol où toute cette frustration et réduction nous a explosé au visage, elles sont devenues égoïstes dans un cas comme dans l'autre. Quand on sème le vent, on récolte la tempête. Tu connais le proverbe.

Il n'y avait aucune colère ou prise à parti dans sa manière de lui dire les choses et c'est certainement pour ça que ses paroles le heurtèrent autant.

_ Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette manière.

_ Mais rassure-toi. Peu d'entre nous le voient. Tu sais, je suis resté ami avec Hannah. Et nous n'avons jamais cessé de l'être, même pas un seul instant. Nous sommes plus doués pour être amis qu'amants de toute manière. C'est vrai que quand nous étions à Poudlard elle était vraiment puérile, mais je n'avais jamais rencontré de femme aussi sensible, droite et juste. Silas n'a jamais mal vécu notre séparation et c'est entièrement grâce à elle. Elle a pris le temps avec toute sa patience et sa douceur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre moi. Qu'elle nous aimait toujours mais que l'amour qu'elle me portait était tout simplement différent. Qu'il était injuste de m'enfermer dans un mariage qui ne rendrait aucun d'entre nous heureux et que personne n'était fautif pour cela. Elle l'a tellement abondé d'amour et de compréhension qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'avoir foi en elle ou moi. A aucun moment il ne s'est senti fautif ou abandonné, car nous étions toujours présent et à l'écoute pour lui. Toujours en accord l'un avec l'autre. Je suis heureux qu'elle ait refait sa vie. Et je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas innocente dans le fait que Luna se soit mêlée de nos affaires.

_ C'est bien que ça se soit passé comme ça, tu as de la chance.

_ Je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire que c'est de la chance. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que toutes les femmes sont des modèles, attention ! Il suffit de voir Bellatrix.

Le professeur frissonna à la mention de ce nom tabou mais il reprit tout de même.

_ Mais tu remarqueras que souvent, à leur manière, parfois un peu bancale, c'est vrai, les femmes nous enseignent énormément de choses sur la vie et sur nous-mêmes. Elles ont tant de choses à offrir au monde. Mais rien ne les oblige à partager leur savoir, tu sais. Elles le font par abnégation. Tu remarqueras d'ailleurs que les femmes n'ont pas besoin des hommes pour se construire, devenir fortes et solides. Contrairement aux hommes. Nous apprenons la douceur la patience et l'amour des femmes.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde-toi, tu es doux, patient en aimant.

Il vit Neville rosir de manière tout à fait adorable avant de secouer la tête.

_ Si ça l'est. Tout cela, je l'ai appris de ma grand-mère, Luna, Hermione, Hannah... Ma grand-mère était une femme effrayante pour beaucoup. Mais personne ne la connaissait comme moi. Elle pouvait se montrer dure et stricte mais elle était toujours juste. Toujours une parole gentille et affectueuse pour me donner courage. C'est elle qui m'a fait prendre conscience que le courage, ce n'est pas de ne pas avoir de peur mais bien de les affronter. Mais, Charlie... Je n'ai pas connu ma mère. Du moins, pas comme j'aurais dû. Ça me manque. Demande à Harry. Je sais qu'il voit en ta mère, la mère qu'il n'a jamais connue. Parce que comme lui, quand on n'a pas connu ses parents on les imagine souvent débordants d'amour et d'attention. Beaucoup. Trop peut-être. Mais quand on a été sevré pendant si longtemps on se fait l'effet d'un junkie au réveil. Ta mère c'est l'image même de la mère nourricière. Celle dont on rêve quand on n'en a jamais eu. Tu l'as toi. Elle est là. En vie et en bonne santé. Elle t'aime. Alors, ne lui en veux pas d'être parfois maladroite et égoïste. Pardonne-lui.

Neville déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever, prendre les assiettes et partir faire la vaisselle pour le laisser méditer. Charlie l'observa se lever tout en douceur. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif chez son amant. Il émettait ses idées sans les imposer et Charlie trouvait ça beau. Il comprenait pourquoi l'homme était professeur. Sa manière de prononcer ses paroles et la philanthropie avec laquelle il les amenait était si touchante qu'on avait envie de les prendre en considération. Il se leva à son tour. Il s'approcha de son amant et le saisit par les hanches tout en se plaquant à son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et souffla à son oreille.

_ Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ? Tu en as encore beaucoup des secrets comme ça ?

Le professeur se mit à rire avec un entrain si soudain qu'il surprit le dresseur.

_ Tu le découvriras bien assez vite. Retiens seulement une chose de tout ce que je viens de te dire c'est que...

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Ma mère dit que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans la vie de mon père. Je trouve qu'elle a raison. Il n'arrête pas de sourire et il est rarement triste. Luna est très contente que les Enormus à babilles se soient occupés de vous.

Charlie s'était interrompu dans le scellage de Clarisse, une Suédoise à museau court, pour regarder Silas qui l'aidait dans la manœuvre. Le gamin le regardait maintenant de cet air déterminé et insondable qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre quand il avait une conversation importante.

_ Je t'aime bien Charlie. Et pas seulement parce que tu rends mon père heureux.

_ Mer...ci.

_ Je t'en prie, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Luna n'arrête pas de dire que tu es très intéressant. Elle trouve que tu ne te laisses jamais envahir par les Joncheruines. Ce qui est une bonne chose. Parce qu'ils mettent des idées toujours idiotes dans la tête des gens.

_ Tu aimes beaucoup ta marraine.

_ C'est vrai. Rolf a de la chance. J'aimerais rencontrer une fille comme elle plus tard. James devrait en prendre de la graine.

_ Quel est le problème avec James ?

Silas le regarda un instant avant de tourner la tête à gauche puis à droite et se pencha vers le dresseur dans un élan inutile de complicité secrète.

_ Une grosse peine de cœur. Il ne ressent pas que de l'admiration pour Ted si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais Teddy et Victoire, c'est pour la vie. Et James le vit mal. Mais ça va lui passer. Ce n'est pas le vrai premier amour. Juste une amourette.

_ Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

_ Il n'y a jamais eu d'Enormus à babilles tournant autour de James. Contrairement à toi et Papa. Mais tu me promets que tu n'en parles à personne ? Juré ?

_ Juré.

Clarisse s'était tournée vers le garçon et le reniflait.

_ Attention. Ne fais pas de geste brusque.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Clarisse m'aime bien, je le vois à son regard.

En effet, la dragonne posa son museau sur l'épaule du garçon doucement en expirant bruyamment. Elle redressa la tête et regardait maintenant Charlie, attendant visiblement qu'il monte en selle.

_ On y va ? Je suis trop curieux de savoir ce que ça fait de voler à dos de dragon. S'exclama le garçon tout excité.

Charlie se mit à rire avant d'attraper le garçon pour le sangler à la selle et le rejoindre à son tour. Il se tourna vers le Poufsouffle et lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Entre nous Silas, je t'aime bien aussi.

C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour donner une impulsion à la dragonne et s'envoler dans les airs tous ensemble.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Charlie avait ouvert la porte du Terrier en silence. Rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un était présent dans la maison. Mais il était encore tôt alors, rien de surprenant. Il s'avança précautionneusement à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers la cuisine. La marmite était encore enchantée et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était agréable. Un balai nettoyait le sol, tandis que la vaisselle se rangeait dans le buffet. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une tête rousse. Molly était à moitié somnolente, assise sur la table de la cuisine, des photos de familles éparpillées partout dessus.

_ Maman? Appela doucement Charlie.

Sa mère eut un petit sursaut en l'entendant. Elle redressa son regard sur lui immédiatement et lui offrit un de ses sourires tendres et heureux. Elle s'était levée et se dirigeait vers lui.

_ Charliiiiie, quelle bonne surprise.

Sa voix était douce et pleine de bienveillance mais avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre son fils dans ses bras, c'est lui qui l'attrapa dans une étreinte soulagée. Sa mère était si petite comparée à lui. Elle sentait bon. Ses rondeurs lui donnaient l'impression de se fondre dans du Chaudchaud-Guimauve. C'était doux et rassurant. Comme quand il était encore enfant. Il sentit l'émotion le prendre à la gorge et resserra son étreinte sur sa mère.

_ Charlie ? Murmura sa mère surprise.

_ Rien. C'est rien.

Sa mère se détacha de son étreinte en le regardant toujours avec son éternel amour maternel, quand soudainement elle sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

_ Attends-moi ici, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa mère partit à travers le dédale tordu du terrier. Charlie soupira un petit sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère ne changerait jamais. Et quelque part, il trouvait ça posa son regard sur les photos sur la table et beaucoup de celles qui étaient présentes sur la table étaient celles des jumeaux. Fred. Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Les paroles de Neville lui revirent de plein fouet. La vie était tellement cruelle par moment. Il la vit revenir avec un paquet de tissus dans les mains, non de la peau. Il pouvait le voir d'ici au grain. Elle lui tendit un peu gênée et il l'ouvrit prudemment pour ne pas briser le silence de l'instant. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des gants, un casque de cuir et des lunettes de protection. Il la regarda abasourdi. Elle rougit

_ On...on, ton père et moi, on a vu que tu les regardais à ta dernière visite au chemin de Traverse. Tu dois probablement en avoir des tas comme ça au camp, mais on s'est dit que tu serais content de recevoir quelque chose de personnel. On, on a mis plus longtemps et je suis désolé du retard. C'est toujours le problème quand on a un enfant né en décembre. Mais on a économisé et... voilà. Je voulais te l'envoyer ce matin. On te les a achetés hier. Mais je suis contente que tu sois là pour te les remettre en mains propres. On te voit si rarement. Joyeux anniversaire.

Charlie regardait sa mère, toujours avec le même air accroché au visage.

_ Dis quelque chose. Ça... Ça ne te plaît pas ? On peut les changer tu sais, je...

Le Dresseur avait secoué la tête sans lâcher sa mère des yeux avant de relâcher un petit soupir. Il s'approcha de sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_ Merci, c'est très beau. Je t'aime Maman.

Il entendit la respiration de sa mère se couper et elle lui répondit, un sanglot de joie dans la voix.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon poussin.

S'il était heureux aujourd'hui c'était grâce à sa mère, de l'avoir élevé malgré son amour égoïste, Hermione, pour l'inciter à partager des moments avec ses frères, Luna, pour avoir mis des Enormus à babilles sur sa route, et Fleur pour avoir favorisé la réussite de son couple à plusieurs niveaux. La seule chose à retenir de ce que Neville lui avait dit.

 _« L'amour d'une femme est le plus beau des cadeaux pour un homme »_

* * *

 _Et voilà mes choux, une histoire dégoulinante de sucre à mon actif._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review._

 _A bientôt_


End file.
